


Isn't Three a Crowd?

by NomDae



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomDae/pseuds/NomDae
Summary: Squeezing between Himchan and Yongguk, having both of them holding me, it’s so warm I feel so safe and protected. That moment of intimacy I feel so much bliss, so whole like nothing could ever ruin the moment. But isn’t it all too good to be true?





	1. Isn't Three a Crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a bigger on-going story but I know what I’m like, it would never have been finished so I tried to squeeze the gist of it in oneshot. It also was meant to be third person but LOL things don’t go to plan. Also this is my first time on this as a member how to do anything? haha

I’ve never been one to like being alone, I can admit that I can be a little clingy and maybe need a little more attention than usual so this arrangement was perfect for me. Right? As close to perfect you can get. Squeezing between Himchan and Yongguk, having both of them holding me, it’s so warm I feel so safe and protected. That moment of intimacy I feel so much bliss, so whole like nothing could ever ruin the moment. But isn’t it all too good to be true? I wish I always thought like this maybe I would be always on guard but as Youngjae always says “Daehyun you fall harder and faster than the bass drop in a skrillex song.”  
I was so lost in how perfect everything was I didn’t see where it is falling apart, I really didn’t notice until Youngjae brought it up.  
“Hey how is it for you knowing that my brother and Yongguk go out on dates while you’re here studying with me, must suck a lot that you’re younger and don’t have as much flexible time to do that stuff.” Youngjae looked at me with pity when I’m sure he saw the light drain from my eyes, I didn’t know, Youngjae didn’t know that I had no idea they did this but it makes sense, if they were both free they should do that kind of stuff because they are dating each other while they are dating me. The thing that hurt me is why did they feel the need to lie to me about it.

 

When I got home that night and asked them what they had done that afternoon Yongguk shrugged “Just spent some time in the studio worked on a bit of stuff with Zico most of the night” I wanted to laugh but I forced a little smile while I waited for Himchan’s answer. “I just stayed here Daehyunnie it’s my day off and you know I like doing as little as possible.” I hummed in response and joined Himchan on the sofa it was then I noticed the make up on his face, the cologne coming off him and the product in his hair even though it had been made to look messy. I know Himchan we were in a relationship long before Yongguk was in the picture so I feel even more betrayed by him.

I can still remember how this three-person relationship started. “You’re attracted to him aren’t you?” Himchan whispered the question into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his chest against my back, we were watching Yongguk up on stage, the light hitting him in all the right places making his now shirtless form look even more godlike as it glowed, the sweat rolling down his abdomen made me swallow hard as I nodded in response to my boyfriends question. Himchan knew I had a small crush on Yongguk ever since Himchan’s friend Zelo introduced him to us. “I wonder if we could set up a three way with him, would you like that my greedy little Hyunnie, would you like to have your Yongguk Hyung who you adore so much abuse your tight little ass while you choke on my dick?” What started out as a casual thing for all of us turned into Yongguk suddenly spending the whole night and having breakfast with us instead of leaving instantly and before we knew it his stuff was moved in with ours and we all just let it flow A year later we were confidently in a strong relationship all had our own places that fit together. I felt I got everything I had ever wanted.

“Let me say something to him or you do it Dae, I knew this was all going to go wrong!” Youngjae growled at my curled-up form taking refuge on his sofa, I know he was annoyed but pretty much saying I told you so wasn’t helping my mood. After seeing my two boyfriends together at the club Yongguk preforms at regularly I really felt my perfect world falling apart. I wanted to surprize Yongguk but they surprised me when a Himchan who was ‘supposedly’ at work was on his knees giving Guk a little bit of ‘pep’ before his performance.  
But they are in a relationship right so why, why does it bother me so much? I try to think about this and multiple examples pop into my head as to why I have the right to be upset.  
“Not now Hyunnie” Yongguk rubbed my head before pulling me to my feet and pecked my lips softly, “Don’t you think Himchan would feel left out if we did this without him?”

Don’t you think I feel left out Yongguk Hyung? The Hyung who I have looked up to and admired since I met him, the one who I thought would never ever look twice at me, I was right wasn’t I? It wasn’t me who you wanted to look twice at, it was who I was with? I just happened to come in the package.

“Daehyun ah it feels weird to do this without Yongguk now don’t you think?” Himchan sat up off the bed and kissed me deeply before pulling his shirt back on, I couldn’t help but pout I worked so hard to get off. “You would be upset if your hyungs did stuff without you.”

I didn’t feel weird to be intimate with you without Yongguk, but I accepted that you did. Why have I been so blind to it all, now I look back with clear eyes and a broken heart, I see the signs that would have warned me long ago. And you are right Himchan I am upset, it hurts a lot, why don’t you guys just tell me that you found happiness together in a place I no longer fit?

After three more months of them getting closer and me falling apart from being pushed away as my attempts to get closer to either of them were pushed away with lies and excuses Youngjae finally had enough of me crying in his apartment, he forced me to do something or he wasn’t going to let me wallow in his apartment anymore, he wasn’t going to cover my ass when I skipped classes and he was going to ignore me until I no longer allowed myself to be used. He told me that they don’t love me that I was just there now because they were used to me being there and that Himchan was probably just so used to me being at his side that he didn’t want me to not be there anymore, even if it was bad for me.

“WE have room for all of us, we are good as three, If you need space just sleep in the guest room don’t leave, you always say how we are perfect what’s changed?” Himchan held my arm trying to pull me back in the doorway. I had just told him I was moving out because I no longer felt like I belonged here anymore and needed space it wasn’t a lie, I had no courage to say that I knew what they were doing, Youngjae was annoyed I won’t bring it up but this was progress. I had to distract Youngjae from losing it as this all happened so he and his boyfriend Jongup carried all my stuff to our cars, Jongup was driving my car back to their place since Youngjae said it wasn’t safe for me to and well he was right, I told them to wait for me in the cars.  
Yongguk simply stood in shock in the middle of the room not sure what to do or say, I could see confusion and guilt in his eyes and maybe a bit of sadness but I could just be tricking myself into thinking I could see it. “Say something Yongguk, are you just going to let him walk out like this?” Himchan hissed snapping Yongguk out of his stunned state, he didn’t know what to say he made noises but not words his stuttering was too bad eventually he stopped gave himself a little while to think a small frown formed onto his face before he spoke. “Have you met someone else, Is that why you haven’t been here?” Yongguk accused and I couldn’t fight the urge to laugh was he really doing this, my reaction made Himchan look at me with great shock written all over his face causing me to laugh even harder, wouldn’t that just make them feel better if that were true.  
“You have been cheating on us?” Himchan went with it, his voice was laced with disgust and his hand let go of my arm finally, I could still feel the imprint of his fingers wrapped against my skin it was definitely going to leave a mark. I refused to say anything about it, if they wanted to think that of me, I don’t care it just makes it all easier if they hate me then they won’t try to contact me while I hide from them trying to put myself together.  
“So you’re breaking up with us, It’s not just you wanting space?” Yongguk spoke with an empty voice his face was flat and hard to read but I can just imagine the triumph he must be feeling now he will have Himchan to himself.

“Yeah,” I choked out a laugh ignoring the feeling of tears rolling down my cheeks. “Isn’t three a crowd?”


	2. Fresh and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae's an angry bird and Jongup sleeps well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing style changes i'm sorry m a horrible writer. I also don't check things so i'm sorry for mistakes

A knocking on the door woke Youngjae, it was late-night/early morning and he once again had to spend most of the night with Daehyun until the other cried himself to sleep, annoyed he tried to wake Jongup to go chase away the probably drunk idiot who’s ended up at the wrong apartment but with no surprise Jongup didn’t budge an inch. He then decided to just ignore the sound assume the drunk would go away but luck was not on his side today because the knocking only got louder until it became a loud banging, Youngjae began to worry for the door’s safety.   
In a huff he pulled back the warm sheets unwillingly and left his still unresponsive other half in the bed to shuffle towards the source of the banging, equipping himself with Jongup’s baseball bat on the way. When he finally reached the door he had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing right, the person on the other sided didn’t seem exactly pleased to see him either but what did they expect this was his apartment.  
“What do you want Yongguk?” Youngjae hissed at his unwanted guest the toxicity was not hidden in his voice he was already mad enough he had to get out in the first place seeing this person’s face just topped it off, the temptation to swing the bat popped into his head for a second but he was also curious as to where this was going.   
“I-I didn’t know I’m sorry, If we knew we-we would have explained” Yongguk was still in his performance clothes so it was clear he had just come from the club, it looked like he had ran the whole way his hair was a mess and the sweat was pouring off him, he remembered Himchan complaining once that Yongguk didn’t drive so the run was pretty likely.   
“Knew what? That Daehyun knew you and my brother were fucking without him and didn’t want anything to do with him unless he was sandwiched between both your dicks!” The loudness of the other’s voice caused Yongguk to flinch, or maybe it was the harshness of the words, “Did you honestly believe yourself when you said he was cheating or did you just make it up to feel like what you were doing wasn’t so bad?” The anger in Youngjae pulsed through his body violently and his hands twitched tightly around the bat, just the guilty look on this man’s face was pissing him off and the need to just whack him in the face with his weapon was strong.   
“I want to apologize to explain everything and maybe we can still” Youngjae cut him off by shoving the end of the baseball bat against the older man’s chest. “If you say be friends ill crack your head open, Jongup has taught me how to swing this.”   
Holding his hands up Yongguk backed off and Youngjae stood his ground, puffed up like an angry bird, he was about 10 seconds away from slamming the door shut if it weren’t for the voice speaking behind him that stopped it from happening.   
“Youngjae wait, please I need this” It was Daehyun looking like a broken doll, a complete mess but standing strong with a lick of fire blazing behind his eyes. Reluctantly he put the bat down and shuffled towards his bedroom door he understood his best friend needed answers. “I’ll stay up in case you need me.”  
Yongguk was wide eyed he couldn’t hide how surprised he was that Daehyun was willing to listen to him “Zico asked me where you were, he was wondering why he hadn’t seen you in for a while.” He wanted to get right to the point in case Daehyun changed his mind, he was taking no chances.  
Daehyun raised his brow wondering why Zico wondering where he was had anything to do with this, he had all his guards up right now and was trying to show a strong image. “I said that you hadn’t been in for almost 6 months why was he asking about you now and looked at me like I was crazy and said you had been popping in frequently before I started my stages, I thought that he may have somehow gotten you and Himchan mixed up and tried to explain that but he said he could tell the difference between plush lips and puppy eyes compared to husky voice and bitch face.”   
“Oh” Was the only reply Daehyun could give, he knew where this was going now, so the only reason this is happening is because Zico took notice of him.   
“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you before it all went too far, we still love you Daehyun, I still love you” Yongguk looked pitifully into Daehyun’s eyes trying to search for any kind of emotion but it was blank to him, a slight chill in the air made him shiver it felt like he could feel Youngjae planning his murder even if he was in the other room Yongguk felt he was still listening.   
“What are you trying to achieve from this Yongguk, for me to go back to you maybe I’ll just stay in the guest room and wait for when you and Himchan to decide to play with me.” Daehyun growled in slight anger and annoyance some of the emotion was getting too much to hold back. “I’m not a toy for Himchan or you to use as a back up, I’m not a toy you can decided when to play with and when to put away, I deserve more!” The tears once again rolled down his cheeks, it was taking so much not to just give up and crawl into Yongguk’s arms to be in that comfort and warmth he missed so much but he knew that life style wasn’t for him he needed to be someone’s number one.  
“Daehyun it’s not like that I’m here so you know everything and don’t need to speculate, we just didn’t know how you would react to us suddenly seeing each other like that, everything happened so fast…We really love each other.” Daehyun took a sharp inhale he was expecting it but also wasn’t he almost wished that the other man was here to win him back, the reality was really hurting. “I thought you loved me too.” His voice didn’t come out as strong as he wanted it to and he couldn’t help but chew on his bottom lip and couldn’t believe Yongguk really had just come here to break up with him properly.   
“I do love you Daehyun but-“ Daehyun cut Yongguk off because he could finish, “But just not as much as you love Himchan, or not enough to continue the relationship with me in it.”   
The older man dumbly nodded in response while shifting awkwardly on his feet it was obvious he was uncomfortable, “Why did you even need to come here to do this?” Finally letting the floodgates open, his heart shattered the tears couldn’t be held back anymore and his voice shook as he spoke, “Did you really need to come here to tell me this to hurt me more?” Daehyun whined as he could physically feel the pain from his heart pump through his body.   
“I just thought it would be better for all of us if all the information was on the table, you can move on and Himchan and I can relax knowi-“ Yongguk had forgotten all about Youngjae until said man came bursting out from behind his door, picking up the forgotten bat and thrust the end of it right between his legs, everything happened so fast no one had time to react while the victim to Youngjae’s wrath fell to the floor whimpering.   
“That’s my babe.” Jongup chuckled from the bedroom door way looking like he was just dragged out of bed but proud nonetheless.   
“You just did this so you could fuck my brother without the guilt! So you can piss right off and tell Himchan he’s not invited to any family meal we have to go home for if I’ve said I’m going and not to try contacting me for anything unless he’s on his death bed or I’ll skip the bed and put him straight into the ground.” Furiously Youngjae slammed the door shut not caring that it probably hit the man that was whimpering on the floor then proceeded to pull his best friend into the tightest hug he could manage. “I’m sorry Dae.” He whispered as Daehyun sobbed into his shoulder, Youngjae wished he could do something to help but this stuff takes time, “I wish I could help you more.” 

Jongup went back to bed happy that Youngjae hadn’t done something that could land him in jail and knew that the best friends needed to be together at that time, when he woke up again later that morning Youngjae and Daehyun were curled up on the sofa together surrounded by chocolate wrappers and ice cream containers with the karaoke mic’s still in hand, the mics surprised him he didn’t remember hearing anything. “Wow I must really sleep like the dead.” He mumbled to himself as he shuffled around to clean up the mess, he didn’t have baseball practice for another couple hours so he had a little bit of time to help the two passed out right now, he couldn’t help but hope Daehyun had a happier future on the way. 

~3 months Later~   
“Come on Daehyun, how are you meant to move on if you don’t put yourself out there.” Youngjae whined as he dragged Daehyun out of the car, there was a new club that had opened called The Block and Youngjae saw it as a good chance for Daehyun to get out and meet new people since their last hang out spot was obviously an out of bounds area.   
The club was small but looked amazing, the bar area was modern looking with ‘The Block’ written in light backing it, they were serving beers in thick glass bottles rather than glasses the wine glasses were tall and almost looked like something from a science lab, the walls were packed with graffiti one wall behind the DJ booth too exceptional attention, ‘Block B’ was sprayed huge across it in a thick black font against a yellow back ground, all the lights glowed orange or red and it gave Daehyun an excited feeling, a fresh place a fresh start.   
“Hey Puppy eyes!” Daehyun whipped his head around recognizing that nickname from anywhere and sure enough Zico was standing there with a giant grin on his face his hair cut short and blonde, it really suited him. “Zico, how are you it’s been a while.” Daehyun responded nodding to Youngjae that everything was ok while trying to shoo him and Jongup away, both Zico and Daehyun blushed when Youngjae yelled out “He’s hot take him home, condoms in the bathroom.”   
After chatting for a while in one of the private rooms Daehyun would have never thought existed he learned that Zico had brought warehouse this with a couple of friends of his and it had been his baby for the last couple of months as they turned it into a club and studio downstairs.   
“I heard what happened with you, Bang and Bitchface” The atmosphere dropped into Daehyun’s stomach and he didn’t know how to respond besides chuckling at bitch face. “That’s not a very nice thing to say, he only looked at you like that because you had dreads and he wasn’t exactly a fan of them.” The now blonde ran a hand through his hair and clicked his tongue “He was acting like they never got washed or anything, they got washed every day.” The way he whined about it made Daehyun laugh even more, he felt light, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.  
“It might be too soon but do you want to have dinner sometime, I have to admit I’ve always kinda had a thing for your puppy eyes.”   
Daehyun felt as if he was floating now.   
“Sure big nose but you’re paying.”  
“You know you’re one to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really ship Daehyun and Zico I could write about them a lot and im sorry I made Yongguk the bad guy T-T I really love him I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Im thinking of writing an epilogue


End file.
